The Fire Princess
by inudigifan201
Summary: Republic City was built to symbolize peace between the nations, but the bitter taste of war is still on everybody's' tongues. And the Avatar is forced to hide herself. Who is a friend; who is a foe... and who... is The Princess of the Fire Nation?
1. what If?

Hi... um... this is a little something that I thought of as I was listening to the Disney Tarzan soundtrack... the line "two worlds, one family" gave me the idea. I asked myself what if Konna (from Amon's Secret Apprentice; another story of mine) was raised in the Fire Nation... then this happened. It's also kinda inspired by the story of Moses (exoduses in the Bible).

so... it's kinda like an alternate timeline or something... anyway... enjoy... if not... that's ok.

* * *

Ch, 1. What if… ?

Sure, Aang defeated Fire-Lord Ozai, but, the war raged on. It wasn't easy, but Zuko finally obtained the throne from Azula after a long power struggle. The four nations were still uneasy after Zuko declared the war over. People still felt at war with one other. Very few accepted the peace in the twilight years of Team Avatar.

Aang's death brought forth an insurgency. People took to arms before the new Avatar could be discovered in the Water Tribe. No one knew how long it would take before his reincarnation would be born.

"Mommy?" A young Water-Tribe girl looked up at her mother.

"Yes Kiori?" She looked back at the child.

Kiori put a hand to her mother's plump stomach. "Will this baby be a bender too?"

"I don't know." Her mother pat the child on her head.

"Mommy! Mommy!" an almost three-year-old came in running with a huge smile on her face.

"Korra! What is it?!" She almost jumped.

"Can I feel your tummy too?" Korra smiled wide.

Her mother was relieved. "Sure."

Korra put her small hand to her mother's stomach. Her smile never faded as she felt the infant inside. She put an ear to the bump and tapped her tiny foot to the tiny beat that the baby's heart was making. She then lightly hugged her mother's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you baby sister."

Her mother giggled a little. "Korra, it might be a little boy."

"It's a girl." Korra looked up at her mother's face. "I can tell."

"Not another one." Kiori rolled her eyes.

A few months after Korra turned three and the baby girl was born, their mother fell ill and died.

Their father moved the broken family to Republic City, because the Southern Water Tribe was put under a new law. The law stated that any child by or under the age of three would be put to death. People were afraid of the Avatar. They were afraid he would interfere with the rebellion.

However, it was not much better in Republic City. Famine had overtaken the city.

Running out of options and not wanting to kill one of his own children so that the other two could live; their father decided to give the baby a better home.

He noticed that the princess of the Fire Nation was visiting the city. One night, He put the baby in a basket with a note and knocked on the embassy door. He hid while a guard came and noticed the basket.

"Get the princess!" He called to another guard.

The princess was soon in the doorway looking down at the basket. "Oh my gosh! Where did you come from little one?" she picked up the child. "You poor thing. Don't worry little one. I'll take good care of you. When you're bigger; you can call me Mama!" it seemed she fell for the child instantly.

The father smiled knowing that the baby would be well cared for. He looked up at the moon. "I'm not a known believer of old wives' tales, but Princess Yue, if you could protect her; it would mean the world to me and my family."

"You're Highness; this note fell from the child as you picked it up. It reads: my name is Konna. I need a good home. Please and thank you." A guard read the note. "It also states the child's birthdate."

The princess lit up with a smile. "Konna's a girl's name. Oh, I've always wanted a baby girl. Not that I'm not happy for my son n' all, but every woman dreams of having a little girl." She held up the child to the moon. "Konna, it's pretty." She lowered the baby to be close to her heart. "And it suits you well young one."

The baby smiled up at her and giggled.

"Please father!" the princess begged. "Look, Iroh has already bonded with her." She pointed to her young son playing peek-a-boo with Konna whom was lying in a crib giggling.

The Fire-Lord cracked a small smile. It soon faded. "But that name. Darling daughter, its water tribe."

The princess rolled her eyes. "I like it; it stays. Besides, it suits her well." She walked over to the crib and picked up the giggly baby. She then walked back over to the throne.

The Fire-Lord cracked another smile as the baby smiled back at him.

"How can you say no to this face?" The princess pouted.

The baby reached out to the Fire-Lord. He smiled and stood up. He walked up to the princess and held out his arms. The princess smiled and handed him the baby.

He smile as the baby in his arms giggled as she grabbed his finger he was tickling her with.

Iroh walked up beside his mother and bowed to the Fire-Lord. "Can we keep her grandfather? I've always wanted a little sister." He gave him a half smile as he held onto his mother's robes.

The Fire-Lord sighed and looked down at the baby. "I'm out numbered, aren't I?"

Konna giggled.

He smiled and sighed once more. "You are by-far the happiest baby I have ever met." He then looked back at his daughter and grandson. "Fine, she can stay. Just, don't let her turn out like my sister did."

"Thank you father!" the princess jumped for joy.

A little over fifteen years passed.

"I'm ready." A grown-up Iroh looked over at the young water-bender across the room.

She smiled and used a water whip to knock him off his balance.

"Getting better." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled and continued to attack.

"Iroh! Konna! What have I told you two about bending indoors?" The Princess stormed in the room.

They sighed and spoke in unison with a board tone. "It's dangerous and someone could get hurt. So, don't do it."

"Then why is it that every time I turn my back you two are fighting?" The princess fumed.

"sparing." They tried to defend themselves.

"Bonding." He smiled at his mother. "I have to leave in a week. Is it wrong for a man to want to spend time with his baby sister before he gets shipped off?"

"Ya mom, what's wrong with us just wanting to hang out?" Konna batted her midnight blues.

"Can't you two find something less violent to do together?" The Princess sighed.

They shrugged.


	2. Remembering

Hi... um... this is a little something that I thought of as I was listening to the Disney Tarzan soundtrack... the line "two worlds, one family" gave me the idea. I asked myself what if Konna (from Amon's Secret Apprentice; another story of mine) was raised in the Fire Nation... then this happened. It's also kinda inspired by the story of Moses (exoduses in the Bible).

so... it's kinda like an alternate timeline or something... anyway... enjoy... if not... that's ok.

* * *

I mainly wanted to focus on Korra and Kiori's relationship as sisters in this chapter. I also wanted to describe a little bit about their life in Republic City. Personalities are a tiny bit different, but, not too much. also... Konna wasn't going to be in this chapter... but I wanted to end it with something happy. btw: Ahiru means duck in Japanese if anyone wants to know.

soooo... grab a box of tissues and prepare your feels!

* * *

Ch, 2. Remembering.

"Nice one Korra!" A young man called out as a young woman used her water-bending to knock over a training dummy.

"Thanks captain." She smiled at him.

"How about we end practice on that note?" He walked up to her and patted her on her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." She nodded.

"Me too, I'm starving!" Another young man came up behind them.

The first young man rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry."

"I'm a growing boy." He gave him a half smile.

Korra grabbed her bag. "Hey, what are you two doing for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow again?" The first young man grabbed his bag.

She cocked an eyebrow. "The ninth… of Zutember… the anniversary…"

He looked down. "Oh… That's tomorrow?" He looked back up at her and shrugged. "Same thing we do every year, I guess. You?"

She sighed. "Cry into my pillow?" She shrugged. "We can't really put flowers on her grave since it's all the way down in the South Pole."

"Kinda funny. Your mom died the same day our parents did." He took a deep breath.

"Ya really." She gave him a small smile. "Well, I'll see you two in time for the match." She flung the bag over her shoulder.

"Tell your dad and sister we said hey." He flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Mako… I'm hungry!" The other young man wined.

The first young man, Mako, sighed, smiled, and rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know baby brother."

Korra smiled and shook her head. "See ya later." She giggled as she started to walk away.

"Later Korra." Mako whispered to himself.

"I'm home." Korra called out as she opened the front door to her home.

"Oh good, just in time for dinner." Her sister called back.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, cabbage soup." She leaned on the kitchen doorway and looked at her older sister stirring a pot.

She looked back at her younger sister. "Leftovers from last night. So yes, cabbage soup."

"Ugh, again?" Korra groaned.

Kiori sighed. "It's all we can afford right now."

"Not for long. We're gonna win the championship, you'll see!" Korra smiled wide.

"You said that last year." Kiori spoke coldly.

"But, we're better this year. All we need to do is win the next match and we're in." Korra beamed.

Kiori rolled her eyes. "Of course you are." She went back to stirring the soup. "Now set the table, daddy will be home soon."

Korra sighed and did as she was told.

"So how was Pro-Bending practice today?" Their father looked at Korra. He had just gotten home and they all sat down to dinner.

Korra made a face as she looked at the soup in her spoon. She then looked back up at her father and gave him a big smile. "It went great, we're really getting good."

"You haven't bended any element other than water have you?" he asked as he raised his drink to his mouth.

Korra sighed. "No, the guys still don't know I'm the Avatar."

"And you better keep it that way." Kiori waved her spoon in front of Korra's face.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Yes mam." She spoke sarcastically.

"Be mindful of your sister Korra, she's only trying to protect you." Their father added.

"I know." Korra looked on. "That's why we had to leave the South Pole after mom died." A tear ran down her face.

He sighed. "It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

Korra nodded.

He sighed once more.

Kiori sat down her spoon and began to cry. "I miss her too daddy."

"We all do." He gave them a fake smile. "Hard to believe it's been fifteen years already. You both look just like her; act a bit like her too. A father couldn't be any prouder than I am of the two of you." His fake smile turned into a real one as a tear ran down his face.

The girls stood up, walked over, and hugged him; all with smiles and tears.

The rain seemed it would never end as Korra watched her neighbors rush to their homes in hopes of not getting completely soaked. It was if the sky was crying too for this sad day. She giggled a little as her neighbor from across the street dropped his suitcase and all the papers fell out.

She jumped from her seat at the window and rushed to the door. "I'm going out Kiori! I'll be back in a few minutes." She cried as she ran to the front door.

She was soon across the street helping her neighbor pick up his soggy pages.

Kiori put her broom aside and gazed out the window to see what her younger sister was up to. She cracked a small smile as she watched Korra wave their flabbergasted neighbor goodbye and rush back to the house. She re-entered the house sopping wet.

"I've already mopped today." Kiori stood up and walked over to her drenched sister.

"Alright." Korra bended the water off of herself and took the ball of water in the air to the kitchen. She then set the ball in the sink and released it from her grasp with minimal splashing. She then walked back to the front door and opened it. She bended the water that dripped on the floor outside.

Kiori rolled her eyes and picked up her broom.

Korra shut the door and looked over at her sister. "I don't see why you insist on cleaning every day; the house isn't getting any cleaner."

Kiori swept a tiny pile of dirt into a dustpan; not taking her eyes off the floor. "Is your room clean?" She asked.

Korra shrugged. "I just cleaned it."

Kiori continued to sweep. "When? Last week? Last month? Last year?" She looked up at Korra and leaned a little on her broom. "Well? When?"

Korra pouted and glided to the staircase. She then stomped up the whole way as if to protest.

Kiori walked over and looked up at the hallway on the second floor. "I'll call you down for dinner." She soon heard the door on the far left side of the hall slam. She let go of the railing and went back to her chores.

Korra sat for a moment against the door. The rain pelted the glass on her window. She looked around her room. Barely anything was in the floor. A rug, a few weights, a garment here and there; but for the most part, it was clean. She picked herself off the floor and slowly wandered over to her bed. She sat down and picked up a frame off her nightstand. The picture was of her mother and baby sister that she knew had to be given up. A tear ran down Korra's face. "I can never do anything right according to her. What am I doing wrong Mama?" She whispered.

One lone red umbrella hovered over two heads in the cemetery. Mako placed a red rose on both graves. His brother, Bolin, then handed the umbrella back to Mako and placed a green rose on both graves as well.

He then looked up at his elder brother. "You knew them better than I did… did they love us?" He wondered.

A tear that Mako had been holding in for a long time ran down his face without any indication of stopping. He pulled his little brother in for a hug and let the rest of his tears run down his face. "They loved us more than anything else in the world. Never forget that baby brother."

Bolin embraced his brother's hug and let him cry on his back.

The rain continued to pelt their umbrella.

The sun shown high in the sky in the Fire-Nation. Konna sat outside next to a small pond watching the turtle-ducks slash about. With a giggle, she lightly tossed some bream crumbs into the water. The family of turtle-ducks swam over to eat the crumbs. One baby turtle-duck swam passed the others and walked ashore. Konna smiled wide and broke off another piece of bread for the duckling.

"Hello Ahiru." She held out her hand. The little duck pecked the crumb out of her hand and hopped into her lap. She lightly stroked his little head and hummed the duckling to sleep.

The mother turtle-duck walked ashore and rested her head on Konna's leg.

Konna lightly smoothed her head feathers. "You have a lovely family Mrs. Duck." She hummed some more. "You should be proud."


	3. Once upon a time in Republic City

Hi... um... this is a little something that I thought of as I was listening to the Disney Tarzan soundtrack... the line "two worlds, one family" gave me the idea. I asked myself what if Konna (from Amon's Secret Apprentice; another story of mine) was raised in the Fire Nation... then this happened. It's also kinda inspired by the story of Moses (exoduses in the Bible).

so... it's kinda like an alternate timeline or something... anyway... enjoy... if not... that's ok.

* * *

hi... long time no read... I kinda took the summer off... also this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. I also had to change the name of the chapter. so... in this chapter I wanted to give a little backstory as well as further set up the plot. it's a bit cheerier than the previous chapters, so that's good.

sorry for the really long chapter and wait... I just... was really depressed over my summer vacation. again, sorry.

* * *

Ch, 3. Once upon a time in Republic City.

Konna seemed board out of her wits. She was sitting in a vary ornate, yet horribly uncomfortable, chair on the left side of the throne. She had to sit perfectly straight, even though, she had no idea why. But, her face said it all. Her expression was half way between falling asleep and lost in space. Her butt hurt for the first hour, but had gone numb since.

The throne room was very dark. _'Could use a window or two.'_ She moved her eyes around trying to keep her head still. _'When will this meeting be over?' _

She glanced over at her brother. He was sitting perfectly still and seemed to be paying attention to what the four old men in front of them were talking about.

The geezers dragged on. She looked back at them. They were all wrinkly beyond all reason. She wondered why none of them were retired. Her grandfather retired, and he was at least half their age. Or at least, he looked half their age.

_With a huge smile on his face, a younger Iroh sat a 2-year-old Konna on the throne. _

_"Alright Konna, stay here." He backed up a little and ran behind a pillar. _

_Konna giggled as she crawled down and attempted to case after him on two feet, but ended up on all fours anyway. _

_He smiled and rolled his eyes as he picked her back up and set her back on the throne. "No, no, no. Stay here. Wait for grandpa." He hid once more._

_Firelord Zuko was soon back. He seemed depressed for some odd reason. He was deep in thought until a giggle broke his concentration. He gazed down at the throne and a warm, sweet, smile graced his face as he picked up the source of the giggle and then sat down with the child in his lap. _

_"Now, how did you get there little one?" He asked as she used his hand for a hat. He giggled a little himself. He gazed over at a pillar that seemed to be moving. "Iroh? Why don't you join us?" he asked with a smile. _

_Iroh came out from behind his pillar and leaned on the throne. "You seemed a bit down grandfather; I thought baby Konna would bring you a smile." He explained._

_"She did. Thank you." Zuko gave Iroh a warm smile. He looked back down at Konna. "I don't know why, but she reminds me of me somehow."_

_Iroh shrugged. "She's only two…"_

_Zuko chuckled a little. "I know; she's lucky." _

"Princess Konna!" One of the geezers shouted.

Konna's eyes flung open as she fell face first out of her chair. "I'm ok." She picked herself up off the floor.

Her mother and brother sat back down.

Later that afternoon, Konna curled up into a ball and leaned back into the bark of the tree next to the pond as she watched the turtle-ducks prune their feathers.

She heard footsteps coming closer and looked up.

Iroh smiled sweetly. "May I join you?" he sat down as she nodded.

"I messed up." She buried her face into her knees.

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing's wrong with taking a little nap. After all, that meeting was boring."

"You didn't fall asleep." She buried her face even more.

He shrugged. "I'm a general; I've been trained to keep a straight face. You are a princess; do you know what princesses have to do?"

She looked up at him in confusion. "Apparently, I don't." She rolled her eyes. "Please big brother, enlighten me."

He poked her in her side and she began to giggle. "Have fun!"

He continued to tickle her and she burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Iroh!" Their mother called out angrily.

He let Konna go and sighed heavily. "Coming mother." He smiled and looked back at Konna. "I meant to ask you something. Remind me later?" he messed up her hair.

"Sure." She smiled back at him as he stood up. She then waved to him as he walked away waving back.

Mako looked out the window in his apartment he shared with Bolin above the Pro-Bending stadium. It had been raining for two days with no end in sight.

He closed his eyes as the sound of the rain lulled him to sleep.

**_A much younger Mako, about 8-years-old, and Bolin, about 6-years-old, were at the mercy of a group of older bullies. The biggest one had Mako in the air by his jacket collar. Bolin was on the ground crying into Mako's red scarf as another bully kept kicking him in the side. Mako didn't want to risk burning himself or his younger brother because he pretty much just discovered he could fire-bend and he wasn't all that good at bending yet. _**

**_"Put me down Tao!" Mako called out as he tried to kick the bully in his stomach. "I don't want any trouble." _**

**_The big bully, Tao, chuckled. "You should have thought about that before you stole from our clients." The other bullies chuckled a little. Tao then tossed Mako into a pile of trash. "Now, let this be a lesson to you, stay off our…" Tao was cut off by a girl's voice that was coming from behind him._**

**_"Hey bullies!" She called out. They all looked at her. She had her hair up in a ponytail with two locks of hair covering both ears. Her eyes were a light blue and her skin was tan. Her light blue top was sleeveless and her dark blue pants were really baggy. She wore no shoes on her feet, but she didn't seem to care. She crossed her arms and smiled smugly. "Pick on someone your own size." She taunted. _**

**_"Why you little! Get her!" Tao called out as his friends rushed to beat her up._**

**_She smiled and dodged their fists. She then bended a water whip and knocked out all the boys that tried to hurt her. She then looked back at Tao. He stepped back in fear. Her smug smile never left her face. She then motioned him over with her hand. _**

**_"You little." he became angry as he rushed over to fight her. She used the water whip as a lasso and pulled him up by his foot. _**

**_She smiled as she looked him in the eyes upside-down. "Now, I think you and your friends owe these boys an apology." She pointed to Mako and Bolin. _**

**_"Yes mam." Tao nodded. "We're sorry Mako and Bolin. Won't happen again. Promise!" He began to cry._**

**_"good." She let him go. He fell to the ground and hit his head on the hard dirt. He quickly sat back up and ran away with his friends close behind. _**

**_The girl walked over to Bolin, knelt down, and whipped away his tears. "Those bullies won't hurt you again." _**

**_"Thank you." He smiled up at her. She smiled back and stood up. She then walked over to the pile of trash Mako landed in. she extended her hand to help him up. He took her hand and gladly let her help him up. _**

**_"Thank you." He looked her over once more. "Um… what's your name?"_**

**_"I'm Korra." She smiled brightly._**

**_He gazed at her in amazement. He felt his cheeks get warm. *grumble* _**

**_"Hum?" She seemed a bit confused. "Are you hungry?" _**

**_He held his stomach. "No!" *grumble*_**

**_A smug smile formed on her face. "Yes you are."_**

**_"Mako?" Bolin hobbled over to the pair. "I'm hungry. And they took the bread we got." His eyes were still a bit watery. _**

**_Korra smiled brightly. "Well, that settles that! You two are having dinner at my place!" _**

**_"What?!" Mako tried to protest. "We don't even know you!"_**

**_"So?" She looked back at him. _**

**_"You're a stranger!" He added. _**

**_Her smug smile returned. "A stranger that just saved your butt and is offering a hot meal. It's not poisonous or anything. It's leftovers. My sister isn't the greatest cook in the world, but it's better than starving to death."_**

**_He looked over at his little brother. Bolin had grabbed his sleeve and was looking up at him with his big green watery eyes. "Fine." He huffed as his stomach grumbled some more. "Only, cuz he's hungry." He tried to pretend the sounds were not coming from him. _**

**_Korra giggled a little. "Alright tuff guy. My house is this way." She started to walk out of the alleyway. "It's not far!" She called out._**

**_The boys reluctantly fallowed her. _**

**_They soon arrived to a small two story house in the poor section of the city. It wasn't much to look at. In fact, it was kinda falling apart. It was brown. And not a natural house kind of brown. It seemed that it had taken the brunt of the weather and changing times. _**

**_She was right. It was only a block away from the alley they were previously in. and only two blocks away from the box the boys called home._**

**_Korra walked up to the front door and reached up to grab the handle. She couldn't reach it until she was on her tiptoes. "I'm home!" She called out as the door flung open and she ran in. "And I brought friends!" _**

**_Mako took a deep breath and gripped his little brother's hand a little bit tighter. He then fallowed her inside. _**

**_They were greeted by an annoyed teenager that looked almost exactly like Korra, but older. She held a broom with her right hand and had her left on her hip. She wore her ponytail on the side and it gracefully draped over her shoulder. Her eyes, although a bit more narrow, were the same color. She dressed a bit differently as well. Her top was somewhat traditional for a young lady of the water tribe. Mako remembered seeing a painting of Avatar Aang and his friends and noticed that this young lady and Master Katara seemed to have similar wardrobes. Although, this young lady did not have an under shirt. Her skirt, however, was a bit more modern and fuller. It almost reached the floor and you could see the brown flats she was wearing. _**

**_For a moment; Mako thought this girl was Korra's mother. But, she had said nothing about a mother. So, he dismissed the thought._**

**_She sighed. "I'm Kiori, Korra's older sister." She faked a smile. "Welcome to our humble home." She did a little curtsy._**

**_Mako's face became beet red and he scrambled to bow. "Thank you for allowing us in your home."_**

**_Bolin copied his elder brother without making a sound._**

**_"Hum?" she seemed confused. She then gave them a warm bright smile as they stood back up. She giggled a little bit. "Never thought there'd be such polite little boys here in the city. My compliments to your parents." She kept smiling._**

**_"Kiori!" Korra came back into the entryway with a try of glasses of milk and tugged her elder sister's skirt without spilling a drop. Kiori looked down at Korra. "I don't think they have any parents. They were being bullied over a loaf of bread when I found them." She looked back at the boys. She walked over to them and gave them the milk. "I think you two need this more than I do." She tried to give them a warm friendly smile, but it ended up awkward instead. _**

**_Mako sighed and looked down at his glass of milk in defeat. "That obvious?" _**

**_"Sorry." She nodded._**

**_"I'm so sorry!" Kiori blushed and seemed to start having a panic attack. "I didn't know. You poor things!" She began to cry. _**

**_Bolin looked up at Kiori. "Do you have a mommy and a daddy?"_**

**_She seemed to calm down. She shook her head. "Just a daddy. Our mommy died about four years ago." She closed her eyes and put her head in her free hand. "And we've been living here ever since."_**

**_Bolin gasped. "Did a fire-bender kill your mommy too?!"_**

**_"No." Korra shook her head. "She was sick, and couldn't get better."_**

**_"So I take it you two are here for dinner." Kiori tried to change the subject. The boys nodded their heads. She sighed. "Then I'll go set two more places at the table." She started to walk off, but paused and turned back around. "I almost forgot. Young men? What are your names?" _**

**_"I'm Mako and this is my baby brother Bolin." Mako mustered a smile._**

**_"Not a baby." Bolin huffed. _**

**_Korra giggled a little._**

A loud crack of thunder woke him from his dream.

He groaned as he looked around. Bolin was on the floor playing with his pet fire-ferret, Pabu, and nothing seemed out of place.

Bolin looked up at him. "Have a good nap?" He asked.

"Ya." Mako rubbed his eyes. "I dreamt of the day we met Korra. Hey, when did you get back?!" He jumped up and startled Pabu. "Sorry Pabu." He breathed as the poor creature ran under Bolin's bed in the other room.

"While you were sleeping." Bolin picked himself off the floor. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake you. Especially since you haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Thanks." Mako yawned.

Dinner at the palace was quite. The only sounds were of clanking silverware onto porcelain plates that were being served on silver platters.

Iroh and their mother seemed content with the silence, but it was driving Konna to madness.

"Somebody say something! Anything!" She cried out as a butler replaced her plate with a pillow so she would not get any food on her face or hurt herself with her fork. "I'm dying of boredom!" Her muffled voice came from the pillow.

Their mother rolled her eyes. "We'll hold a very nice funeral for you." She giggled a little.

Iroh shrugged. "And I was looking forward to having you tag along with me when I go to Republic City next week."

Konna's face bolted up from the pillow. "Republic City?!"

"Yep." Iroh put a bit of food in his mouth. "It seems the dispute between the swamp people worked itself out. So, I've been stationed in Republic City to oversee training of the new recruits."

She lit up as she looked over at their mother. "Can I go mom? Please!"

Their mother giggled a little. "But won't you be in a coffin by then?" She took a sip of water.

Konna flung her arms in the air. "It's a miracle! I'm alive!"

Their mother giggled a little more. "Alright, then I see nothing wrong with you going to Republic City with your brother and the Republic Forces." She looked over at Iroh. "She better return in one piece."

He gulped. "Yes mam…" He began to sweat as he nodded. "She'll be fine. I'll be with her."

Konna jumped up out of her seat and ran to the door. "I gotta start packing!" She called out.

Their mother stood up. "Young lady, get back here and eat something! You barely touched your food!" Konna was already out the door. "What am I going to do with that child?" She sat back down. "She's so… small. She looks sick." She looked back over at her son. "Am I a bad mother?"

He sat down his glass. "She's never really eaten much. I wouldn't worry about it too much mother." He gave her a big smile. "And, considering, that grandfather retired and left you the Fire Nation, I think you're a great mother. You're doing the best you can, and that's all Konna and I could ask for."

She smiled back at him. "You're right. Thank you."

Konna, running to her room, passed an old woman reading a scroll on a bench in the open hallway that overlooked the palace garden. Konna backed up and sat next to her.

The old woman had the same dark complexion as Konna did. She also had blue eyes. However, the woman's eyes were a lighter shade of blue. While Konna had a small top-knot and let the rest of her long hair flow freely; the woman's hair was braided with little loops on the sides.

Konna lightly tapped the woman's shoulder to get her attention. She smiled brightly as the woman gazed over at her in surprise.

"Oh, Konna! Is it time for our lesson already?" She checked the position of the sun by the shadows the trees made. "It's still a little early. The sun hasn't even set."

"I'm going to Republic City next week!" Konna beamed with excitement. She tried to calm herself down a little. "Just thought I'd let you know, Master Katara." Her excitement couldn't be contained.

Katara gave her a warm smile. "Thank you for telling me." She rolled up her scroll, leaned back onto the wall behind her and closed her eyes. "Republic City." She opened one eye and looked back at the little princess. "I haven't been there in years." She opened her other eye and held out her hands.

Konna continued to smile as she placed her hands in Katara's.

"This is exciting. You've never been out of the palace." Katara beamed. "You have to meet my youngest son, Tenzin." She paused. "He's a councilman you know."

Konna smiled back. "Of course. Is he anything like Commander Bumi?"

Katara giggled a little. "No, Tenzin is a bit more serious."

Konna giggled as well. "That's fine."

Katara smiled evilly. "And maybe you'll meet your favorite Earth-bender from your favorite Pro-bending team."

Konna's face became redder than her robes and her eyes widened. "What?!" She let go of Katara's hands, scratched the back of her head and tried to wave off the subject. She looked away. "What makes you think I'm into Pro-bending?" She fake-laughed. "Or even earth-benders for that matter?" she tried to hide the truth.

Katara gave her a smug look. "Sounds like denial to me." She giggled a little. "And it's not like you don't have Fire Ferrets posters all over your room. Now, Dearie, you can't deny that."

Konna gulped as her blush worsened, but her eyes returned to normal.

Katara raised her hand up to her chin to look deep in thought. "Now, what's that boy's name again?" She gazed back over at Konna whose embarrassment only grew.

"Bolin." Konna looked down in defeat.

Katara gave her a sweet smile as she lightly lifted Konna's face to look her in the eyes. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Dearie." She gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "You're sixteen. Boys are an inevitability." She giggle a little. "When I was fourteen; I met Aang and left my home for the first time. I was a little scared of all of the changes, but I had my brother with me. I assume Iroh will be joining you."

Konna nodded.

Katara looked on at the setting sun. "Leaving the only place you've ever known your entire life is very scary, but having a familiar face around makes it a lot easier."

Konna lit up. "Think I'll meet the new Avatar?" She smiled.

Katara gave her a warm smile. "That would be nice."

Konna continued to smile. "It'd be really cool if the Avatar and I could become friends."

Katara nodded. "Yes, yes it would."


	4. The Fire-Ferrets Fan-Girl

Hi... um... this is a little something that I thought of as I was listening to the Disney Tarzan soundtrack... the line "two worlds, one family" gave me the idea. I asked myself what if Konna (from Amon's Secret Apprentice; another story of mine) was raised in the Fire Nation... then this happened. It's also kinda inspired by the story of Moses (exoduses in the Bible).

so... it's kinda like an alternate timeline or something... anyway... enjoy... if not... that's ok.

* * *

um... ya here y'all go. *laughs a bit* I think we can all understand how Konna feels in this chapter. *laughs again* Heck, I'd be the same way.

sorry for the really long wait... I just... I've been really depressed lately. again, sorry.

* * *

Ch, 4. The Fire-Ferrets Fan-Girl

The fans cheered and booed as Bolin was knocked down into the giant pool of water under the playing field.

Korra gritted her teeth as she dodged a fireball whizzing towards her. The other team's earth-bender sent a flying disk her way and knocked her off balance. The water-bender then pushed her into the pool with a pure water hose.

It didn't last very long, so the referees didn't call it.

Mako soon fallowed into the drink after he was pelted in the stomach with a barrage of earth-disks.

"Seriously?!" Korra rang out the water from her clothes and hair when she reached the dugout. "That was embarrassing."

"At least you weren't knocked out first." Bolin rang out his clothes.

Mako, also dripping wet, joined his teammates in the dugout. He sighed and tried to smile. "The good news is that our qualifying match is next week."

Korra smiled hopefully. "Awesome! We should start practicing right away."

Mako nodded. "Ya, this just wasn't our week."

Bolin looked the pair over and smiled evilly. "I'll a, go change. See you upstairs bro." he started to head for the door. "But, no rush."

Mako gave his little brother a confused look. He then shrugged it off and looked back at Korra. "So…" He paused. "Practice tomorrow?"

She gave him a seductive smile. "I'll be there." She then walked off to the girl's locker-room.

Mako gave out a sigh of relief and made his way to the apartment he and Bolin shared above the stadium.

"This stinks!" Konna turned off her small radio next to her bed. She then fell back onto the mattress and hugged her plush fire-ferret.

"What stinks princess?" Her lady in waiting set a glass of water on her nightstand.

Konna shot up. "My team lost the match!" She flailed her arms; still holding on to the stuffed animal.

Her lady in waiting took a step back and gave her a small bow. "I'm sorry my princess."

Konna sat back down and hugged her fire-ferret. "And the qualifying rounds for the championship is all next week." She fell back into the sheets and closed her eyes. "And I'll be there next week." Her eyes flung open as she quickly sat up. She smiled as she stood up once more and began jumping. "I'm going to Republic City! I'm going to Republic City!" She called out in glee.

Her lady in waiting became nervous. "Maybe you'll get to meet the team." She tried to calm her down.

Konna froze and blushed. She let herself fall into the mattress. "Meet the team?" She asked softly. She blushed even harder. "I could meet them… I could meet him!" She gazed longingly up at a pro-bending poster on the wall next to her bed.

"Mako?" The lady in waiting asked.

Konna gave her a sharp look and then rolled her eyes. "No silly." She gazed back at the poster. "Bolin." She sighed dreamily. "The cutest earth-bender ever!"

"What's wrong with Mako? He's cute." The lady in waiting became confused.

"Ya, I'll admit he's cute, but you don't understand. He belongs with Korra. She's the team's water-bender." Konna explained. "They're perfect for one other."

"Um, should I even ask?" The lady in waiting became worried.

"You wouldn't understand anyway." Konna laid down and pulled the covers over her. "And I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright. Goodnight, princess." The lady in waiting quietly walked away.

The morning light made The Republic Forces ship sparkle as well as Konna's eyes as she gazed up at it.

Iroh walked up behind her. "Ready to go kiddo?" He asked her with a smile.

"I was born ready!" She spun around with the biggest smile on her face.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing your pajamas?" He looked over her pink nightgown.

She blushed a little. "I was too excited I forgot to change clothes this morning." She explained.

"Go ahead and change. We won't leave without you." He pointed to the building behind him. "You're not going to get much privacy on the ship. And I know how modest you are."

"Thanks." She unzipped on of her bags and pulled out a pink kimono-ish top, a long deep red skirt, and a pair of black leggings. "Be right back." She zipped the bag back up and ran to the building as fast as her nightdress would let her without dropping anything.

"Holy Hog-Monkeys!" An older voice came from the plank. "General Iroh, are all those bags yours?"

Iroh looked up at the older man approaching him and smiled. "Commander Bumi." He gave a small bow. As he stood back up he gave out a small chuckle. "Actually, this luggage belongs to my little sister." He then tugged at a pair of stings that he was holding over his shoulder. "This is my bag."

Bumi looked at a tag on one of the suitcases. "Yep. It says: property of Princess Konna of The Fire Nation." He looked back at Iroh as he let the tag go. "I almost forgot your sister is tagging along. How old is she now?"

"16." Iroh smiled.

Bumi chuckled. "I should have known based on the amount of luggage. It looks like she has enough stuff to last a few years."

Iroh chuckled a little as well. "Oh no. a few years' worth would be quite a few more bags." He rolled his eyes. "I assure you, this is only a week's worth."

"Why so much?" Bumi scratched the back of his head.

Konna appeared next to her brother. "Well, I have to have an outfit for every day. And then there are outfits for special occasions. And I can't leave home without my stuffed animals." She explained.

Bumi smiled wide. "Spirits forbid you leave your plush toys!" He joked.

She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms.

Iroh rolled his eyes as he took her nightdress from her arms and put it in the bag she retrieved her street clothes. He then looked up at her. "Did I put that in the right bag?"

Konna nodded. "Ya, that's fine."

"Then let's weigh anchor!" Iroh smiled.

Bumi waved down a few crew members to take the luggage aboard the ship.

Konna glided on the plank and greeted the crew already aboard with a smile. Iroh and Bumi weren't too far behind her.

The pro-bending gym smelled of sweat and rubber.

"The morning is evil." Korra yawned.

"No arguments here." Mako yawned as well. "Hey Bolin, where's the ball?" He glanced over at his brother whom seemed to have fallen asleep standing up.

Korra giggled a little. "Maybe we should all take his led and practice on our own later." She suggested.

"The clearing in the woods after lunch?" Mako smiled at her.

"Sounds good to me." She walked over to her bag and picked it up. "See you two later." She waved goodbye as she walked out the giant archway.

Another team walked in.

"Korra." The water-bender of the other team looked over at her. "Why don't you leave these losers for good? You have so much potential, but you waste it with these two. I could teach you how to really water-bend."

Korra made a sour face. "No thanks Tahno, I think I'll stick with my friends." She turned back around and continued to walk away.

Mako crossed his arms and scowled. "Give it up Tahno."

The pale, black haired, sickly looking boy looked over at Mako. He smiled smugly. "Says the loser."

Mako gritted his teeth trying to hold back his fire-bending.

Bolin woke with a yawn. "What are the wolf-bats doing here? It's not their turn to use the gym."

"Actually." The wolf-bat earth-bender pointed to a chart on the wall. "Our slot was moved. We're used to no one being in here when we arrive to practice, therefor we always arrive early." He spoke with a snooty tone.

"And we're not that great at sharing." The fire-bender checked his nails for dirt.

"We were leaving anyway." Mako pulled Bolin to the door.

In the hallway, Bolin looked at Mako has he was opening the door that lead to the staircase to their apartment.

"Was Tahno trying to flirt with Korra again?" Bolin asked. "You should ask her out already."

Mako sighed as he walked up the stairs. "Yes on Tahno… no to date."

"Why?" Bolin was close behind. "You two are perfect for each other."

Mako sighed again and reached the top. He flopped down on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Because she deserves someone better than me."

Bolin sat down next to his older brother and crossed his arms. "I don't believe that. I think you're afraid she doesn't feel the same way you do. You've had a crush on her forever… maybe she has a crush on you." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, everyone deserves true love."

Mako raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Think so little brother?" He sighed. "Maybe you're right." He chuckled a little. "And if you are, then who is your true love?"

Bolin shrugged and smiled. "I don't think I've met her yet."

It felt like the ship was going slow as molasses. Konna leaned on the side and looked completely bored.

"Are we there yet?" She looked over at Bumi and Iroh playing a slow game of Pi-Show.

Bumi looked up at her as Iroh smiled and moved one of his pieces. "We just left a few hours ago."

"Let's see you recover from that commander." Iroh crossed his arms and smiled wide.

Bumi looked down at the board. "Why you little!"

Konna sighed. "How much longer?" She wined a little.

Iroh looked up at her. "We'll be there before dinner. Why don't you find something to do before then?"

Konna rolled her eyes. "No one to talk too, everyone's working." She lifted an eyebrow. "Except for you two." She sighed. "I wish master Katara was here."

Bumi moved one of his pieces and then looked up at her. "Why don't you explore the ship? There's lots of stuff you can get into."

She shrugged. "Alright."


	5. The Princess and the Pro-Bender

Hi... um... this is a little something that I thought of as I was listening to the Disney Tarzan soundtrack... the line "two worlds, one family" gave me the idea. I asked myself what if Konna (from Amon's Secret Apprentice; another story of mine) was raised in the Fire Nation... then this happened. It's also kinda inspired by the story of Moses (exoduses in the Bible).

so... it's kinda like an alternate timeline or something... anyway... enjoy... if not... that's ok.

* * *

sorry for the really long wait... and the even longer chapter... but it's worth it right? ...Right?

alright. so in this chapter we meet a vary different Asami... and the plot gets a little bit of a kick start. i like to take my time developing characters... is that a crime?

anyway, if interested, fallow me on twitter inudigifan201 (link is also on my profile) for updates on my life and stuff... i also like to tweet funny pics i find on the internet.

Oh, one more thing! the title of this chapter is a nod to Lady and the Tramp... but then i realized it could also be a parody of title of The Princess and the Frog. either way it's funny if you think about it. although i think lady and the tramp is a little more accurate in describing Konna and Bolin's relationship and dynamic in this fanfic.

* * *

Ch, 5. The Princess and the Pro-Bender.

The ship docked at sunset. As Konna walked down the plank she gazed up at the pink, purple, yellow and blue sky and smiled.

"I love sunsets." She thought out-loud with a sigh.

Iroh walked down behind her. "Sunsets, sunrises, turtle-ducks, lion-turtles, Pro-Bending… little sister, is there anything you don't love?" He rolled his eyes and smiled.

She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out at him. "Excuse me for having many interests."

He rolled his eyes and smiled some more. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Welcome to Republic City!" The royal siblings looked down and saw a some-what big man dressed in a suit and gold glasses. He stood next to a beautiful young lady a little younger than Iroh. The man gave them a huge smile.

Konna hopped off the plank and onto the dock. She gave the strange pair a friendly, yet, respectful smile. "Hello."

Iroh was soon on the dock and behind his sister. "Hello… I wasn't told there would be a welcome party."

The young lady smile. "It's not every day that our fair city is visited by royalty. I'm Asami." She introduced herself and then pointed to the man beside her. "And this is my father: Hiroshi Sato; CEO of Future Industries."

Iroh blushed. "I'm… I'm…"

Konna giggled a little. "He's General Iroh the Second." She pointed to him. "And I'm Konna… and yes, my name is weird for a princess of the Fire-Nation. I know." She rolled her eyes.

Asami smiled. "Konna is a lovely name." She then looked over at Iroh. "And it's an honor to meet you General." She looked back at Konna. "Would you like a tour of the city?"

Konna opened her mouth to speak, but Iroh interrupted. "It's late, maybe tomorrow." Konna closed her mouth and shrugged. Iroh continued. "Besides; the White Lotus are expecting us at the embassy for dinner. Thank you for your offer Miss Sato." He gave her a small bow.

Asami shrugged. "Tomorrow it is then."

Konna tugged at Iroh's jacket. "Tomorrow night!" She reminded him with a hint of whining in her voice.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Right… tomorrow is the Pro-Bending qualifying match."

Asami smiled, tilted her head a bit, and turned her attention back onto Konna. "You like Pro-Bending?"

Iroh chuckled a little. "That's an understatement."

Konna elbowed him in the stomach and smiled. "I love Pro-Bending."

Asami smiled wide. "I do too! Who's your favorite team? Mine's the Fire Ferrets."

Konna smiled wide as well. "Mine too!"

Hiroshi smiled, shook his head and looked over at Iroh. "I think it might be wise to separate them now before they start talking about how cute Mako and Bolin are." He chuckled.

"Agreed." Iroh nodded.

Hiroshi nodded. "Then we'll meet you two at the embassy at ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

Iroh made a sour face. "I have to be on the base at nine." He looked over at Konna.

"Don't worry about it!" Bumi came up behind him. "I can babysit the princess."

Iroh lifted an eyebrow. "Commander? Don't you have to be on the base at nine as well?"

Bumi shrugged. "Nope. That's just check in. I'm staying on the base because my baby brother won't let me crash on Air Temple Island. It's my home too ya know." He ranted a bit, but regained his composer. "I don't need to check in tomorrow, so I have the day off."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Fine." He looked back over at Konna. "I'll regroup with you at the stadium for the match. Is that ok?"

Konna nodded. "Do what ya gotta do big brother." She shrugged.

Hiroshi smiled. "Then that settles it."

The stadium was quiet. Everyone had gone home for the day. It was one of those rare moments. Mako was asleep in his bed as Bolin sneaked to the stairs. He made his way to the gym. He smiled as he poked his head in the door. All the equipment was still out.

"It won't hurt anyone if I get a little more practice in before tomorrow's match." He rubbed his hands together.

The roar of the fans filled the stadium and woke Bolin who was sleeping on a giant ball in the gym.

"I'm up!" he picked himself off the floor after he fell.

"There you are!" Mako walked in the gym with an annoyed look on his face. "I've been looking for you all day!"

"What time is it?" Bolin rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Almost six. Get your gear on… and lunch is upstairs."

Bolin nodded. "Have you seen Korra today?" He asked slyly.

Mako rolled his eyes again. "Not since this morning when I told her you went missing. She's probably still out there looking for you."

"Well, I guess I don't have to look anymore. Here he is." Korra walked in.

"We're going to lose." Mako put his hand to his face.

"No we're not." Korra snapped at him. "We're going to win." She smiled. "I can feel it."

"How?" He looked back at her. "You and I are tired from looking for him all day."

"But, I'm fresh!" Bolin smiled.

"And I just have a good feeling about tonight." Korra smiled as well.

"Whatever!" Mako rolled his eyes.

The sun had set. Iroh checked his watch one more time as he tapped his foot. A limo pulled up to the stadium that he was standing in front of.

Konna stepped out as soon as the door opened. Bumi and Asami soon followed.

Iroh smiled as Konna walked up to him. "As much as you wanted to see this match, you're kinda late." He hugged her.

Konna smiled. "Sorry, but Asami and I took forever at the mall."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Yes, I see you got a new outfit."

"Like it?" She did a little twirl to show off her new dress. It was a kimono style dress that went down to her knees and the sleeves were also a bit more form fitting. It was Cardinal red with a Thulian pink trim. Her shoes hadn't changed at all, they were still her dark brown flats.

He rolled his eyes. "Cute."

Asami stood beside Konna. "I'm so jealous, she looks good in everything."

Konna blushed in embarrassment. "That's not true! No one can pull off that one burnt orange dress with the lime green trim."

Asami shrugged. "Ya, but I bet you could."

Iroh rolled his eyes again. "Are we going to see a pro-bending match or talk about fashion all night?"

"Pro-Bending!" The two girls smiled.

They were soon inside and were ushered to Asami's privet box.

"Best seats in the house." She gloated.

Konna walked up to the edge and her eyes became wide. "It's cooler than I imagined!"

Iroh sat down and looked up. "Little sister, could you please sit down? You are not made of glass." He chuckled a little.

She looked back at him and stuck out her tongue. She then made her way to the seat in-between him and Asami. Bumi sat on the other side of Iroh.

"Commander?" Iroh looked at him. He looked back. "Have you ever been to one of these matches?"

Bumi thought for a moment. "Not since I was Konna's age. It had just been invented back then."

Konna lit up. "That's so cool!"

After two matches the Announcer came onto the field. "In this corner…" He pointed to the blue half of the court. "The Armadillo Bears!" he then pointed to the red half. "And in this corner; The Fire Ferrets!"

Konna and Asami squealed right in Iroh's ear.

"And now I can't hear." He rolled his eyes.

"Teenage girls." Bumi shrugged.

"Say something?" Iroh looked at him and shrugged.

Bumi took a deep breath. "I said; that's teenage girls for you." He almost yelled.

Iroh rolled his eyes again. "Now I definitely can't hear."

The bell to signal the teams to start rang. Konna was on the edge of her seat as the water-bender from the other team knocked Bolin back a zone. Asami was the same when the other earth-bender knocked Mako back.

Korra gritted her teeth as the other fire-bender tried to knock her back. Bolin managed to get back into the first zone. Mako was soon knocked into the water.

"Ah man!" Asami wined.

Korra was losing her energy. The other fire-bender decided to take advantage of her failing stamina. She was soon in the pool below as well.

"Ah come on ref!" Konna called out. "That should have been a foul!" She sat back down.

It was down to Bolin. The other team paused for a moment as if to mock him.

_'Come on Bolin, this is your time to shine.'_ He thought to himself.

The other team started attacking again. He managed to barely doge the attacks. Konna was on the edge of her seat again. The other team had him backed into a corner.

"Bolin is fighting for vary survival at this point!" The announcer spoke over a loud speaker.

Konna shot up and ran to the balcony. "Come on Bolin! I know you can do it!" She cheered.

Bolin gritted his teeth and sent an earth disk flying to the other team's fire-bender with great force. The fire-bender was sent tumbling into the pool below. He then sent another disk flying at the water-bender. The water-bender was soon in the drink as well. It was down to him and the other earth-bender. He dodged a disk that the other earth-bender sent flying at him. He then tripped the other guy and sent him into the pool in one foul swoop.

"The Fire Ferrets win!" The announcer cheered as Bolin waved to the cheering crowd. Korra and Mako clapped from the dugout with smiles on their faces. And Konna fainted; Iroh quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

It was the last match of the night, so the stadium slowly emptied out. Konna, Iroh, and Bumi waved Asami goodbye.

"We'll have to hang out again sometime." She waved back.

"Sure thing." Konna smiled as Asami was ushered into her limo.

"Well, I'm going to go visit my baby brother. I'll see you two later." Bumi waved the royal siblings goodbye.

Iroh looked over at one of the bodyguards that had been lingering over his shoulder. "Has the car arrived yet?"

"Not yet sir." The bodyguard answered. "I'll let you know when it does."

"Thank you Darga." Iroh smiled. He then rolled his eyes and looked back at Konna. "You wanna try to get an autograph, don't you?"

She smiled and looked up at him with a pen and poster in her hands. "What gave it away?"

"Alright." He rolled his eyes again. "Let's go." He walked back inside.

Konna smiled brightly and fallowed him inside. And the bodyguards fallowed her.

Korra tossed her gym bag over her shoulder and waved the brothers goodnight. "See you two tomorrow. Oh, Bolin!" She smiled warmly.

He looked up at her from where he was sitting on the bench as Pabu scurried up his arm and onto his shoulders. "Ya?" He seemed confused.

She gave him a thumbs up. "Great job tonight."

"Thank you." He smiled back. He looked over at Mako. "Hey, we still have a little money left over from this week." He looked back over at Korra. "Why don't you two go out to eat to celebrate?"

"Without you?" The two of them asked.

Bolin rolled his eyes. "Do we have enough for me to eat too?"

Mako seemed shocked. "Good point. But what are you going to do for food?"

Bolin shrugged. "I'm sure I can scrounge up something."

Mako and Korra looked at one other and then back at him. "Alright."

Bolin stood up and pulled Mako off the bench with him. He then walked up to Korra and started to push her out the door. "You two crazy kids have fun." He waved them on.

Mako looked back at him. "Stay out of trouble. Don't talk to strangers. And go to bed at a reasonable time."

Bolin rolled his eyes. "Ok Mom." He chuckled.

Korra gave Mako a soft smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

He looked back at her. "I hope you're right."

Konna and Iroh were around the corner as Korra and Mako turned it. Konna lit up when she saw them talking to one other. She walked up to them and they looked at her in confusion.

"Hi." Konna smiled. "My name is Konna, I'm a huge fan of you guys. My I please have an autograph?" She held up her poster and pen.

Korra shrugged. "I don't see the harm." She smiled and signed the poster. She then handed the pen to Mako. He signed and then handed the pen back to Konna.

Konna's smile grew bigger. "Thank you so much." She then looked around. "How come Bolin isn't with you two?"

Mako scratched the back of his head. "He insisted that we go to dinner without him."

Konna smiled evilly. "I see." She then returned to her friendly smile. "I'd like to get his autograph too, know where I can find him?"

Korra pointed behind her. "We just saw him in the dugout, but non-players are not allowed in there without a player escort." She explained. "But, he'll be out and about soon." She gave Konna a sweet smile. "It was nice meeting you."

Mako nodded.

Konna smiled back. "It was awesome meeting the two of you. Enjoy your dinner."

Mako lifted an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. "Thank you." He then pulled Korra away.

"Slow down!" She protested as soon as they were out of earshot. "What's the big hurry? The restaurant an't going anywhere."

"Sorry." He let her go.

"So what's the deal?" She crossed her arms.

"That girl."

"What about her?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you see all those guards? She's obviously someone important." He explained.

"Ya, I gathered that." She shrugged.

"And she wanted to meet us."

"And your point?" She shrugged again.

"I wonder how many important fans we have." He finally got to his point.

She smiled, rolled her eyes, and patted him on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it right now. We have dinner to get to." She grabbed his arm and pulled herself closer to him. He blushed. "Come on." She gently pulled him along.

Iroh stood up from leaning on the wall after one of the guards whispered into his ear. "Car's here." He looked over at Konna whom was pacing in the center of the hallway.

"We can't leave yet." She looked up at him. "I don't have Bolin's autograph!" She wined a little.

Iroh rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. "I'm not going to hear the end of it if you don't get his autograph, am I?"

She smiled brightly. "Nope."

He sighed again and looked over at one of the guards. "Tell the driver to find a parking space or something."

The guard nodded. "Yes sir."

"What if he already left the dugout and left the building already?" Konna began to panic. She didn't notice that someone turned the corner and wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. The two crashed into one other sending the poster, pen, and a Fire-ferret flying. "Ah!" she caught the animal as she hit the ground herself.

"Nice catch." The young man handed her the poster and pen back.

"Thanks." She handed him back his furry little companion. "Sorry, I'm kind-of a klutz." She scratched the back of her head and blushed.

"That's alright." He blushed too. "I wasn't really paying attention." He held out his hand to help her off the ground.

She took his hand and let him pull her up. She also got a good look at him and began to blush furiously. "I'm so sorry."

He lifted an eyebrow. "For what?"

She continued to blush. "For bumping into you."

He smiled and shrugged. "It's no big deal."

She continued to blush as she held up the poster and pen. "Is it too much to ask for an autograph?"

"Not at all." He let her hand him the pen. He looked over the poster. "Oh, I see you already bumped into Korra and Mako."

Konna blushed even more. "They're very nice."

He clicked the pen and handed it back to her when he was done signing the poster. "Wanna know a secret?" He put his hand up to his mouth. She leaned in a little closer to hear what he had to say. "I set them up on a date, but they don't think it's a date."

She smiled. "Ya, they told me that you insisted they go to dinner without you."

He smiled back. "Ya, Mako has a huge crush on Korra."

"And they make such a cute couple." She added.

"Don't they though?" He chuckled. "I thought I was the only one that shipped them."

She giggled a little. "I thought I was the only one." She blushed even harder. "Glad I'm not though."

He held out his hand for her to shake. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Bolin. What's your name?" He began to blush.

She smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Konna."

"Nice to meet you Konna. Thank you for catching Pabu earlier. I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt." He rubbed the fuzzy critter's head with his fingers.

"Oh." She blushed. "No problem. I love animals." She then scratched the back of her head. "Although, I've never had any pets. But there is a pond on my family's land where a family of turtle-ducks live. I always love seeing them waddle around and splash in the water. I also love feeding them bread crumbs and watching them eat it. There is one baby turtle-duck that likes to stick around me."

He smiled. "I guess he really likes you."

She giggled a little. "One time he fallowed me all the way to my room and climbed onto my bed as I was sketching. He was still kinda wet and he got my paper wet, but you can't stay mad at um'."

He chuckled a little more. "Nah, ya really can't." He agreed. "Pabu likes to sleep on my face. It's fine for an hour or so, but after a while he gets really warm. And I don't wanna move him because he's sound asleep and comfy. And he'll just climb right back on my face again if I put him in his little bed."

She smiled and giggled a little more. "Ya, my little turtle-duck friend likes to sneak into the house a lot. And he always finds me where ever I am. And he won't let anyone else take him back to the pond, it has to be me or else he throws a feathery fit."

He smiled. "Sounds like the little guy adopted you as his human."

She blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Ya, I ended up naming him Ahiru and he responds to it too." She then glanced over at Iroh and then turned back to Bolin. "And he won't let my big brother anywhere near him without biting him."

Iroh chuckled a little. "Yes, your pet duck loves to nibble on my feet and fingers." He rolled his eyes.

Bolin looked the royal siblings over for a moment and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry I would have never guess you two are related."

She turned back to him and smiled. "I'm adopted."

Iroh shot up looked her in the eyes. "Who told you?!"

She stepped back. "No one. I figured it out all on my own. I mean, come on, I don't even look Fire-Nation."

Iroh sighed and took a few steps back himself. "Ya, that's true." He then gave her a sweet smile. "But, no matter what, you're still my little sister and our mother's daughter. We're still a family."

Bolin shrugged. "Must be nice."

She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you and Mako a family?"

Bolin chuckled a little. "I meant having a mom. I don't remember anything about my mom or dad."

Konna shrugged. "If it's any consolation, neither do I. I would like to know my real parents, but I have a feeling that they probably didn't want me or something."

Bolin seemed confused. "I highly doubt that. You seem like a very nice girl." He scratched the back of his head and blushed.

She blushed too. "Thank you."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but… Mother always said that the note that was found with you said that your birth family just couldn't take care of you anymore and asked if mother could give you a good home. I've always thought that something happened to your birth family. I never came up with any good reasons, but I always had a feeling that them giving you up was hard for them."

"I bet." Bolin spoke under his breath scratched the back of his head.

Konna whipped away a tear that was in her eye. "Thanks big bro."

Bolin glanced over at a clock on the wall. "Oh shoot!"

She looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

He blushed. "It's getting late and I promised my brother I'd go to bed at a decent time. It was nice meet you and your brother, but I really need to get going."

She blushed too. "It was nice meeting you too."

"Maybe we'll meet again someday." He started walking away and waved her goodbye.

She waved back.

Iroh leaned over to one of the guards. "Stand by for fangirling." He joked.


	6. Dinner with the Royals

Hi... um... this is a little something that I thought of as I was listening to the Disney Tarzan soundtrack... the line "two worlds, one family" gave me the idea. I asked myself what if Konna (from Amon's Secret Apprentice; another story of mine) was raised in the Fire Nation... then this happened. It's also kinda inspired by the story of Moses (exoduses in the Bible).

so... it's kinda like an alternate timeline or something... anyway... enjoy... if not... that's ok.

* * *

sorry for the really long wait... and the even longer chapter... but it's worth it right? ...Right? Writers block is a B*&amp;%$!

alright. so in this chapter... um lots of stuff. :P lol.

anyway, if interested, fallow me on twitter inudigifan201 (link is also on my profile) for updates on my life and stuff... i also like to tweet funny pics i find on the internet.

I'm on vacation right now... and I thought I had a lot more I needed to write in this chapter, but I was wrong. oh well.

* * *

Ch, 6. Dinner with the Royals

The butler at the embassy opened the door for the royal siblings as they walked up to the building.

"Wasn't that match great?!" Konna smiled wide.

Iroh smiled, rolled his eyes, and nodded. "It was fun."

They soon reached the elevator that would lift them to the residential area. The butler pressed the button for up and the doors opened. They walked in and the butler pressed the floor number.

"Sir, you have a guest waiting upstairs." The butler glanced over at Iroh.

"Thank you." Iroh nodded.

"I wonder who it is." Konna thought out loud.

"I guess we'll find out when we get up there." He shrugged.

"He's from the city council." The butler answered the siblings' question.

The doors opened and the butler walked out first as the siblings shrugged and fallowed him. He then opened the grand door at the end of the hallway.

The siblings entered to find a tall and lean man reading a book in the sitting room. He wore a light blue and white suit and had his hair divided into multiple ponytails. He closed the book and smiled up at the siblings.

"Hello!" He waved. "I'm Councilman Tarrlok. Welcome to Republic City." He set the book down on the coffee table and walked over to the siblings. He gave a bow to Iroh and kissed Konna on the hand. "I'm surprised that I've been the only councilmember to welcome the two of you to our fair city." He winked at Konna and then looked back up at Iroh. "It's not everyday royalty visits."

Konna gagged a little and wiped her hand on her skirt while she thought no one was looking.

Iroh nodded and watched his little sister out of the corner of his eye. "My sister and I are only her on vacation." He kinda lied. "Thank you for the welcome party, but it's getting late and we haven't even had dinner yet." He tried to get rid of the man.

"It would be rude of me if I didn't join you two for dinner." Tarrlok didn't pick up the hint.

Moments passed and Tarrlok persisted on eating dinner with the siblings.

"I'll be right back, nature calls." Tarrlok stood up and swiftly left the table.

Konna let down her fork and the food she was playing with. She then waited until he was out of earshot before she spoke. "Well he's creepy."

Iroh gazed down at her and placed his fork down on his plate. "No arguments here baby sister."

"Get rid of him." She whined a little.

"Trying." He took a sip of water. "Ya, I saw you wipe your hand after he kissed it. That was my cue to get rid of him."

"You saw that huh?" She became a little embarrassed.

"I've got your back little sister, but this guy is persistent." He set down his cup. He gave her an evil grin. "Besides, I know a certain earth-bender you'd rather be having dinner with."

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

He chuckled a little. "It's the truth."

"What did I miss?" Tarrlok sat back down.

_'Did he wash his hands?' _The siblings wondered at the same time.

Tarrlok glanced between the two a few times.

"Is something wrong?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

Tarrlok gave them a crocodile smile. "The two of you are brother and sister, and yet, you look nothing alike."

Iroh's eye twitched. "I think dinner is over."

Konna wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin. "May I be excused?"

Iroh looked back down at her. "Sure. If I don't see you before you go to bed; good night."

"Good night." She smiled back, stood up, and walked out of the dining room.

"Good night Princess." Tarrlok waved.

"Yuck." Konna gagged a little bit after she let the swinging door close behind her.

"Leave my sister alone." Iroh glared at him.

"Pardon?" Tarrlok looked back at him.

Iroh took a deep breath and gave him a death stare. "My sister and I have been nothing but polite. But, as soon as my sister feels threatened, that's when I kick into protective big brother mode and leave the polite prince at the door."

Tarrlok mothed the word "ah" and smiled. "I mean no harm to the princess. I was just being friendly."

"Friendly is not what you're being. You haven't really taken your eyes off her since we arrived home." Iroh crossed his arms. "And you kept trying to convince her to see city hall and your office." He didn't stop glaring. "Without me around to protect her." His eyes kinda narrowed.

"My apologies your highness." Tarrlok was in a bit of shock, but regained his composer and gave him a vile smile. "But, you must admit you have a very attractive sister."

Iroh stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. "She's sixteen you pervert!" He yelled.

Tarrlok blushed. "Really? She seems older."

Iroh continued to glare as he crossed his arms. "She's very mature for her age."

"Really?" Tarrlok smiled vilely.

"Get out!" Iroh's eye twitched again as guards walked into the room.

Tarrlok stood up and bowed. "Thank you for letting me have dinner with you and your sister. It's refreshing to see siblings getting along so well." He then was escorted out of the building by two guards.

Iroh tossed his napkin on his plate and leaned back in his chair. "What did he mean by that?"

He then stood up and walked out the dining room. He crossed the sitting room and entered a hallway. He stopped at the door on the far end on the left and knocked.

"Come in." Konna's voice could be heard from the other side.

He opened the door and found her in her pajamas brushing her hair. She looked up at him and gave him a worried look.

"Is he gone?" She asked.

"I had the guards escort him out after I told him off." He leaned on the doorframe.

"Thank goodness." She let out a sigh of relief. "He was really creeping me out."

"I know." He nodded.

"Thanks." She stood up, set down her brush, and gave him a hug.

"I'll always have your back. Nobody messes with my little sister and gets away with it." He hugged her back.

She giggled a little as she let go. "And that's why you're the best big brother ever."

He smiled. "Darn right." He then messed up her hair. "Go to bed."

"Good night." She removed the hair from her face, smiled, and waved.

He waved back and walked out of the doorframe and into the hall while shutting the door as he left. He then faced the door directly in front of her door, stepped forward, opened it, and walked inside.

The street bustled as Korra and Mako made their way back to her house from the restaurant.

"Can't believe they gave us a coupon, and they let us use it too!" Mako smiled. "I'm gonna have to thank Bolin when I get back home."

Korra nodded. "Ya, it was a great idea." She sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ya, I'm fine…" She paused. "I was just thinking about that girl we met earlier."

"What did she say here name was again…? Katana?" He thought for a moment.

"Konna." She answered.

"I was close." He shrugged. "What about her, other than she's obviously rich?"

She smiled, rolled her eyes, and giggled. "Do you ever think about anything besides money?" She joked.

He blushed. "Yes, lots of things…"

"Alright, I believe you." She shrugged. "Anyway, I was thinking about how much she looked like me; like my mom."

He shook his head. "I didn't really see a resemblance. Although I wasn't really paying attention. You know fans ask for our autographs all the time." He shrugged.

She sighed. "Alright then, never mind. Forget I even mentioned it." She shrugged.

They passed the embassy and noticed Tarrlok.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "What's that councilman doing at the Fire Nation embassy?" She looked back at Mako.

He shrugged. "Let me guess, you wanna find out."

She gave him an evil smile. "You know me so well." She then ducked into the shadows and began to fallow Tarrlok.

He shook his head. "She's going to get in so much trouble." He then walked up to the embassy and knocked on the door keeping an eye on her the whole time.

The butler with a guard behind him opened the door.

Mako gave them a smile and a small bow. "Sorry to bug you gentleman this late at night, but my friend and I just saw a councilman leaving this fine establishment and were wondering if anything was going down." He explained.

The butler smiled and nodded. "Quite alright young man. The royal family from the Fire Nation is staying here and Councilman Tarrlok was welcoming the royal siblings into town. However, Councilman Tarrlok was quite rude and tried to make inappropriate advances on the young princess… you're not the press are you?"

Mako shook his head. "Nope, just a Pro-Bender. And my friend is a Pro-Bender too. We won't run to the press. Neither of us can stand those people."

The butler smiled. "Very good. Anyway, the princess was not going to have any of that and the prince kicked him out."

Mako nodded. "I don't blame the prince. If I had a little sister and some creep was trying to hit on her…" He caught himself before he said anything he would regret. He cleared his throat and gave them another small bow. "Thank you for letting me know. Have a good evening gentleman."

The butler nodded and slowly shut the door.

Mako then turned all of his attention back on Korra. He soon caught up to her in an alley on the other side of the road to City Hall.

She looked up at him with an evil smile on her face. "Something's going down and I wanna know."

He rolled his eyes. "The prince and princess are visiting and Councilman Tarrlok was being a total creeper on the princess." He explained.

She seemed shocked. "How did you know all that?"

"The people at the embassy told me…" He smiled. "I asked."

She jokingly stuck her tongue out at him and stood up from the ground she was squatting on. "Wouldn't let me find out the fun way, huh?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I didn't want you getting in trouble."

She nodded. "Ya, it would look bad for the team. Thanks." She smiled.

"Something like that." He blushed.

She put her hand to her chin. "So… Tarrlok was creeping on a little girl. What a sleaze ball." She gaged a little. "I mean, who does that?"

He shrugged. "Councilman Tarrlok apparently." He looked down at his watch. "Oh, man! We need to get you home. It's super late." He showed her the time.

"Crap." She gasped.

Kiori sat on the window-seat looking out the large downstairs window. She soon spotted Korra and Mako running to the front door. She stood up and opened it before either of them got there.

"Do you know what time it is young lady? The match ended hours ago, I actually went to it to see what all the hub-bub is about." She scolded her younger sister.

Korra lit up with a smile. "You saw our match?"

Kiori rolled her eyes. "I saw you get your butt kicked. What was up with that?"

Korra's smile faded. "We were tired from looking for Bolin all day."

Kiori raised an eyebrow. "Where did he go?"

Mako sighed. "Asleep in the gym… nobody bothered to wake him up apparently."

Kiori giggled a little. "Embarrassing." She then looked at Korra. "Go to bed before dad catches you up."

"Well, goodnight ladies." Mako waved goodbye.

"Night." Korra waved back and walked into the house and up the stairs.

Kiori looked back over at Mako who put his hand down and was walking away. "Hold your cow-horses!" she got behind him and tugged him by the scarf. "We need to talk."

A moment passed and they were both sitting at the kitchen table and had steaming hot tea.

Kiori leaned over the table a little to look him in the eyes better. "Now, I'm only going to ask this once" He nodded. "What were you two doing out so late?"

He took a deep breath and then let it out. "After the match; Bolin pushed me and Korra out the door to get something to eat…"

She nodded. "Alright. Go on."

"we went to our favorite restaurant, you know the one with the authentic Water Tribe cuisine… the owner said we're his best customers and gave us a coupon… so we actually ended up eating a tad bit more than planned. So, we didn't leave the restaurant until late anyway…"

She nodded. "Continue."

He sighed. "And we passed the Fire Nation embassy on our way here and saw a councilmember walk out the building… and you know Korra. She had to fallow him to see what he was up too."

She raised an eyebrow. "Starting to not believe you."

He rolled his eyes. "It's the truth."

She rolled her eyes as well. "Alright. If I ask her in the morning, will she tell me the same story?"

He nodded. "Ya. I'm not making this up."

"Well did she find out what he was up to?" She rested her head in her hand.

"Ya, bugging the Royal Fire Nation family." He leaned back in his chair.

Her eyes sparkled. "Royalty is in the city and you didn't tell me?" She almost yelled in a hushed tone trying not to wake her sleeping father.

He chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. "Like you have a chance with a prince."

She regained her composer. "What happened next?"

"I saw the time and we had to walk all the way from City Hall." He stopped leaning.

She lifted an eyebrow. "That's all the way in the nice part of town."

"And we were on foot. Why do you think we were so late?" He smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I left my brother home alone."

"Alright." She waved him on and rolled her eyes.

The next morning, Konna yawned as she stammered into the dining room. She sat down across from Iroh whom was reading the morning paper. She looked down at the exposed wood, placed her arms on the table, put her head in her arms, and closed her eyes.

Iroh chuckled a little as he looked up at her from his paper. "You never have been a morning person." He smiled.

She opened one of her eyes and looked up at him. "Mornings are evil." She then closed her eye again and readjusted her head so that she would be comfortable. She was soon fast asleep.

Iroh smiled and rolled his eyes. He took a sip of tea and began to read his paper again.

"Guys!" Bumi burst into the dining room startling Konna whom jumped and knocked over Iroh's still warm tea.

"Oops… sorry big bother." She gasped as she looked over at her tea stained brother.

Iroh's eye twitched as he folded his soggy paper and looked up at Bumi. "So what's so important that it couldn't wait till after breakfast and morning tea?" He sounded vary annoyed. He then turned to Konna and gave her a sweet smile. "It's alright, I needed a shower anyway. And luckily for me, the tea wasn't scolding."

She sank in her seat.

Bumi tried to catch his breath. "My Brother, his family, and the Air Acolytes, Missing!"

"What?!" Iroh and Konna gasped.

Bumi cleared his throat and sat down as the butler came in with a towel and started to dry off Iroh. "So, I went to go visit my brother last night, but the ferry wasn't running that late. So I tried again this morning and when I got to the island the captain said he hadn't seen hide nor hair of any acolytes or flying bison in about a month. So I looked around and found no trace of life anywhere. I even checked the greenhouse, everything was dying!"

"This is serious!" Iroh looked a bit weird with his hair messy.

Konna looked back and forth between them with a concerned look on her face. "What happened to them all? I mean they just can't disappear."

"We need to find out what happened to them! It's our job as children of the original Gaang." Bumi slammed his fist on the table, but neglected to notice the pastry that a servant had placed in front of him. The jelly from the pastry went flying and landed on Iroh's face. "Oops, sorry."

Iroh opened his eyes and glared at Bumi. "Now I definitely need a shower." His eye twitched.

Bumi smiled nervously. "You go do that and Konna and I will go look for clues."

"Sounds like a plan." Iroh nodded. "But, she hasn't eaten yet."

She picked up her pastry and took a huge bite. "I'm not really all that hungry anyway." She smiled after she finished chewing.

Iroh rolled his jelly covered eyes. "You're never hungry."

She shrugged.

She and Bumi were soon on their way to city hall to see what they could learn. They stumbled upon a council meeting in progress.

"Sorry to barge in…" Bumi began.

"Are you?" The councilwoman representing the Fire Nation glared at him.

Konna crossed her arms. "That was rude. He was apologizing and you cut him off."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The councilwoman asked her.

Konna straightened her poster and sucked in her already flat stomach. "I am Princess Konna of the Fire Nation and I will not stand here and allow you to talk to the oldest son of Avatar Aang that way." She scowled. "You, mam, are a representative of the Fire Nation show some human decency when you speak. Have you no honor?" She crossed her arms.

The councilwoman was taken aback. "My apologies your highness. Won't happen again."

Konna continued to scowl. "Good, or my mother will hear of it. And you will be promptly replaced."

"As you were saying Commander Bumi…" The councilman for the Southern Water Tribe prompted.

Bumi shrugged. "Right, sorry. Have any of you heard anything from my brother Tenzin?"

"We haven't seen him in at least a month." The Earth Kingdom councilman answered.

"He just stopped showing up to meetings." The councilwoman added.

Tarrlok remained quiet, hoping that the princess wouldn't bring up the night before.

The councilwoman glanced over at him. "What do you think Tarrlok, you were one of the last people to see Tenzin?" She asked.

Konna and Bumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes councilman. Do you know what happened to Tenzin and his family?" Konna's eye twitched.

He shrugged. "I know just as much as the rest of you. And before anyone accuses me of anything, I respect Tenzin, I would never do anything to him or his family." He smiled vilely.

Konna's eyes narrowed. "Thank you for your time lady and gentlemen." She bowed to them all. She then grabbed Bumi by the arm and pulled him outside.

Once they were outside she let go of his arm and looked him in the eyes. "I have a feeling councilman Tarrlok is lying."

He nodded. "Ya, I got that feeling too. He's up to something."

"But what?" She put her hand to her chin to think.

"That's what I wanna know." They heard a woman's voice. They looked over and saw Korra standing there with Mako and Bolin behind her.

Konna smiled wide. "Hi guys." She waved.

Bumi seemed confused. "I'm sorry, who are you three?"

Korra smiled. "I'm Korra and this is Mako and Bolin. We're the Fire Ferrets." She pointed to the brothers behind her as they waved when she introduced them.

Bumi nodded. "Ok, but how do you know the princess?"

"What princess?" the trio asked.

"Me." Konna raised her hand and blushed.

Bolin blushed as well. "Really? You act like a normal teenage girl."

Konna blushed even harder. "Thank you. Mother always says that if I treat people like how I am treated, I'll have more friends." She scratched the back of her head.

Korra lifted an eyebrow. "So are you the princess that Tarrlok was creeping on?"

Konna nodded and stopped blushing. "Ya, but my brother put him in his place." She smiled. "He always has my back." She scratched the back of her head again. "I mean, I'm only 16, I don't need some 40-something trying to… I don't even wanna know." She cringed.

Bumi rolled his eyes. "Considering you just turned 16, I'm surprised you didn't say 15."

Konna rolled her eyes as well. "16 is a big year for a girl." She crossed her arms.

Korra giggled a little. "It really is. When I turned 16, my dad let me be a pro-bender."

Konna elbowed Bumi in the stomach. "See." She then looked back over at the trio. "So, what brings you three to city hall?"

Mako shrugged. "Korra is just being noisy and dragged me and my brother here."

Korra rolled her eyes. "So, what brings you to city hall?" she looked back over at Konna.

Konna nodded. "Commander Bumi and I are investigating. The Air-benders and their followers went missing."

The trio gasped. "What?!"

"They just up and vanished." Bumi explained. "I went to visit my brother and his family, but they were nowhere to be found."

Konna pointed her thumb at Bumi. "He's master Tenzin's older brother and Avatar Aang's oldest son."

Bolin looked around. "Do you think they're dead?" He gulped, hoping he was wrong.

Mako shrugged. "Well, the Fire Nation did try to wipe them out…"

"My people have done some really bad things in the past, but since my grandfather took the throne we have been a peaceful people!" Konna got in Mako's face and almost shouted.

"Calm down princess. I wasn't pointing fingers at you or your people." Mako sighed.

"Sure sounded like it." Konna pouted and crossed her arms.

Mako raised an eyebrow and looked Konna over. He then turned and looked Korra over. He shook it off and shrugged. "I was just saying, that since there are so few air-benders now in days, it's a bit easier for someone or some group to come in and take them out."

Konna looked back up at him. "But who would do such a terrible thing?"

"Can I help you children?" Tarrlok slithered up to them. "And commander?"

"Councilman." Konna and Bumi glared at him.

"I didn't do anything to anyone if that's what you're implying." Tarrlok rolled his eyes.

Konna stuck her tongue out at him as soon as his back was to her.

"Hello?" Tarrlok noticed Korra. "What would your name be young lady?"

Korra crossed her arms and smirked. "None-ya' Business. Of the Southern None-ya' Business's."

"I see." He became annoyed. "Very well then, nice meeting you." He began to walk away.

Konna slide next to Korra. "Is it just me, or is that snake up to something?"

"I think you're right." Korra nodded. "Let's fallow him, see where he goes."

"Not this again…" Mako shook his head and spoke to himself.

Konna looked up at Bumi with a huge smile. "Can I go spying with them? Please!"

Bumi sighed. "I have to come too. Your brother would kill me if I let you out of my sight."

"Come on, he's gonna get away!" Korra called out from the other side of the street.

Konna smiled and picked up her skirt enough so she wouldn't trip as she ran toward them. "Coming." She caught up to the trio.

They fallowed Tarrlok to a back alley in the lower, poor district.

*squish* Konna made a face as she looked down at her shoe. "I don't even want to know what I just stepped in."

"What's fancy pants doing all the way down here?" Korra looked around.

"Nothing but thugs and gangs in this part of town." Mako put his hand on Korra's shoulder. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow as she smugly smiled at him. He blushed. "Just making sure nobody kidnaps you or something."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Alright tuff guy." She then turned her attention back on Tarrlok.

Tarrlok didn't seem to notice the teens and commander fallowing him as he stopped and looked around. A man in a hood soon joined him.

"Were you fallowed?" The hooded man asked.

"I don't think so." Tarrlok looked around. The group quickly hid around a corner. "But, the visiting princess was getting a bit nosey when the oldest son of Avatar Aang discovered his missing brother."

The hooded man became confused. "What does the princess have to do with anything? And how are you gonna keep her off our trail?"

Tarrlok nodded. "I haven't figured that out yet. She seems very close to the late Avatar's family."

"That could be a problem." The hooded man nodded as well. "Should we continue with the plan?"

Tarrlok smiled wide. "Yes. It's high time the world knows who we are."

The hooded man nodded. "I'll keep our guests comfy, you need to keep that princess under surveillance. We've come too far to let some royal brat foil our plans."

"Who are they calling a royal brat?" Konna whispered. She then stuck her tongue out at them.

"Did you hear something?" Tarrlok looked behind him.

"Not really." The hooded man shrugged. "Maybe it was a rat or something."

"Maybe." Tarrlok shrugged as well and turned back around.

Bumi motioned the teens away and out of the alley. As soon as they got back to the good part of town, he turned to the teens. "What in world were they talking about?"

"Who was that other guy?" Konna looked at Korra.

Korra shrugged. "Never seen him before."

"Konna?!" They heard a voice call out.

Konna gazed at the direction the voice came from and smiled. "Hey Asami!" She waved.

"Hey." Asami waved back as she walked up to the group. "So what's going on around here? Did I miss something?"

Konna shook her head. "Not much."

Asami held out her hand to Korra. "I'm Asami Sato. Huge fan."

Korra shrugged, smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I assume you mean Pro-Bending?"

Asami giggled. "Have you done anything else?"

Korra blushed and laughed nervously. "Nope, just Pro-Bending."

Asami shrugged and turned to Mako and Bolin. "It's nice to finally meet you guys."

Mako shrugged and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Miss."

Bolin shook her hand and faked a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Korra looked Konna and Asami over. "So how do you two know each other?"

Asami shrugged. "Oh, I've been showing Konna around the city."

Konna smiled. "Asami and her dad were the first people my brother and I met when we got here."

Korra nodded. "I see."

Mako tapped Korra on the shoulder. "Are you ok Korra, you're acting a bit funny?"

Korra blushed even more. "I'm fine."

Mako shrugged. "Alright."

Korra looked back at Konna. "Well, this was fun, but I think my sister would kill me if I'm out any later." She pulled her ponytail to one side of her head and stood up straight. "Practice and back home young lady!" She mimicked Kiori. "You're in hot water as is. Daddy is going to hear about this. No more coming home late. You're grounded!" She put her hair back to the way she had it. "When did my sister become my mother?"

Konna nodded. "My brother acts like a dad sometimes. Must be an older sibling thing."

Bolin smiled and looked up at Mako. "Yep, defiantly an older sibling thing."

Mako smiled and messed up his brother's hair. "It's just cuz we care."

"Well, it was nice meeting you again." Korra held out her hand for Konna to shake.

Konna smiled and shook her hand. "It was nice meeting you again too. Maybe we'll get to hang out again sometime."

Korra smiled and then glanced over at Mako. "Wanna walk me home tough guy, or did Kiori scare you last night?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. "She doesn't scare me…" he gulped. "Much." He walked over to her. He then looked back over at Bolin. "You coming with us or are walking yourself home?" He asked.

Bolin smiled. "I think I'm big enough that I can walk home all by myself. I'm a big boy now."

Mako rolled his eyes again. "Just be careful."

Bolin rolled his eyes too. "I'll be fine. Besides, I kinda wanna hang with the princess and her bodyguard a little more."

Konna blushed.

Bumi rolled his eyes. "Excuse you, but I am a Commander of the Republic Forces." He puffed out his chest.

Konna giggled. "You're also my certified babysitter."

Asami giggled as well. "She's got you there sir."

Bumi pouted.

Mako smiled and shook his head. "Alright. See you at home baby brother." He put his hand on Korra's shoulder and they began walking away.

Konna walked up next to Bolin. "You wanted them to be alone again didn't you?" She smiled and blushed.

He smiled smugly back at her. "Yep." His smile faded. "He's afraid she doesn't feel the same way he does about her."

She pouted.

"But…" He smiled again. "I know she does, I can see it in her eyes. She acts like she only thinks of them as friends, but she can't keep lying to herself."

Konna smiled. "You're hoping that when they're alone… She'll tell him how she feels?" She became excited.

He nodded and smiled. "Yep."

She giggled a little. "Oh that's terrible…" She lightly punched him in the arm. "And yet, brilliant." She smiled sweetly.

He nodded. "Ya, Korra is a take charge kinda gal. She's always made the first move. She's the reason Mako and I are even Pro-Benders."

Konna smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to thank her then. You guys are my favorite team." She blushed.

He blushed too. "Thanks."

Asami smiled as her hair cast a shadow over half of her face. "Mine too." She inserted in a low, yet menacing tone that was barely audible.

Bumi raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the young lady.

"Something wrong Commander?" she looked up at him.

"Nothing." He looked back at Konna.

Bolin scratched the back of his head and continued to blush. "So… what do you think happened to Tenzin and his family?"

Konna crossed her arms. "I don't know, but I wanna find out."

"Don't we all." Asami shrugged.

Konna looked up at her in confusion for a moment, but dismissed it.


End file.
